


Phic Phight: 2019

by LunagaleMaster



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Control, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/pseuds/LunagaleMaster
Summary: Various Phic Phight prompts created by yours truly: Lunagalemaster. I'll try to make as many as I can, but I can't promise I can do much which school and all. Be wary of angst, romance, and shenangians about! Hope you guys enjoy! I'll be updating the current prompt summary with every upload.Prompt 1: Start and end the fic with the same sentence, the first time it's positive and happy. The second time it's chilling and foreboding. Sentence used: "Danny will always be there to protect his family."





	Phic Phight: 2019

{_} Faulty Shield {_}

Danny will always be there to protect his family.

 

It’s not a task, not just a job. It’s even more than his duty as a hero! Sometimes it’s overwhelming, but making sure that nothing comes to harm the town feels like the most important thing in the world. Sure, sometimes he would like to play games with his friends, and sure, he’s tired all the time, and maybe his grades are absolutely abysmal, but really at the end of the day, these are mere annoyances.

 

To see them safe and sound? That satisfaction is worth more than any A in the world. Rain or shine. Day or night. He’s ready to fight for their lives. His friends worry, like they always do. And then he’ll get stronger to make sure they don’t have to. And then he’ll be frustrated when there’s yet another really powerful ghost that just happens to know how to fight him. And then his friends try to counsel him again, that he should be more careful.

 

It’s a cycle, a really really frustrating one. It always seems like there’s another ghost trying to test his resolve. You’d think that after all this time, they’d get the picture, but no. Nuisances always found their way to crawl back and bug him again.

 

Which, he’d do. Again. And again. It doesn’t matter if he’s broken until there’s nothing left but a bloody mess, he’ll find a way to rise up and crush anyone who dares to stand between him and his family. At the end of the day, each fight is for them, to make sure they can live happily. Danny doesn’t have anything to give back other than this. As a human he’s useless. He’s just a stargazing loser with nothing better than to do than waste his life taking each day for granted.

 

He’s only worth as much as each smile gained from the passing days.

 

So he’s a hero, and that’s what he’ll always be. He’ll protect Amity Park doing what he knows best, crushing ghosts with a witty remark and an ectoblast to the face.

 

Because this is his town.

 

His family’s town.

 

This town is theirs. It’s why patrolling is so important. If a random ghost appeared out of the middle of nowhere and decided that hey, let’s crush this human, and that human just so happened to be one of Danny’s, and Danny was doing homework instead of fighting it, he’d never forgive himself. Instead of letting that heartache happen, it’s best to patrol. Keep the grounds from being too infested.

 

You know, safe.

 

Jazz doesn’t explore too much. She has a path she takes and she takes it often. To the school, to the library, and back home. The order of where she goes and how she gets there changes every once in awhile, but keeping three places from being ghost infested isn’t so difficult. Sometimes she goes to the grocery store or the mall, but that’s not generally an issue. It’s easy to find out when she’s going.

 

Jazz doesn’t have any friends outside of classes. It makes it easier.

 

Mom and Dad are a different story. They don’t socialize but they tend to go everywhere. Rolling up and down every narrows alleyway in their in the Fenton RV, Danny can’t keep track of where they’ll be let alone how to keep ghosts from launching a sneak attack. The best he can do is attack any vile thing that attempts to get near his parents and let that lesson sink in so far into their ectoplasmic skulls that they’ll know not to come near Amity Park ever again if they know what’s good for them.

 

Still, Danny tries not to worry too much. Things tend to keep away from his parents. Humans and ghosts alike disperse on sight. More than once he’s seen a little ghost dart into an alleyway when they run down the street. Plus, it’s nice that they have a reputation for potential dissection.   


They’ve sworn off experimentation since Danny’s revealed that he’s Phantom, but it’s not like he’s going to tell the ghosts that. There are some secrets best kept close.

 

And then there’s Sam and Tucker. His lovely best friends who only want to protect him and keep him safe. He loves them with all his heart but he swears they try to give him heart attacks. Each fight, each scrape and bruise; they pile up like a quilt of pain and disappointment. They say they’re fine, but it can’t be true. If they’re fine, then Danny wouldn’t need to protect them; they wouldn’t get hurt in the first place. He tries to train them to be faster, stronger, and just plain aim better, but that damn cycle keeps coming back and bringing in more and more enemies that just want to make him and everything he loves suffer from their wrath.

 

His friends’ schedules depend on his. While he can keep and eye on his family at home, the same can’t be said of Tucker and Sam. Try as he might, trying to keep them consistent just leads them running into battles at an attempt of helping.

 

He makes due, but he wishes he doesn’t have to.

 

Jazz, Dad, Mom, Tucker, and Sam. They’re the most important things in his life, his reason why he keeps going. It’s scary how much this purpose torments him, but the pure joy created from their happiness is too much of a temptation to lose. Before the accident, everything felt like a mystery, like the world pulling him in every direction, turning him around and pushing him back until all he could do is look up and see the stars for a hope that something out there could give him purpose.

 

But these powers. They gave him, _give_ him a reason to push forward, and he can’t afford to lose that. Not ever.

 

The idea of losing any of them strikes a deep fear in his heart. Trying to imagining it feels like the world stops turning and a deep rage suddens silents any extraneous thoughts until all that’s left is a hollow void filled with only the word, “mine”.

 

Because they are his. To protect. To care for.

 

He won’t let anyone touch them.

 

If this meant chasing off any nobody who tried to befriend Jazz for some odd reason then he’d keep her oblivious in perfect isolation as long as he could have it and listen through every psychology lecture with an excited nod.  

 

If this meant sabotaging inventions to keep his parents stuck in the lab days at a time with only his and Jazz’s company, then he’d break a thousand Fenton gadgets a thousand times over and bring them dinner downstairs without a crack in his smile.

 

If this meant terrifying bullies or chasing girls away to keep Tucker from getting hurt by their fists or rejections then he’d be his friends shield and take all of Dash’s punches just for the chance to see those deep bruises gone forever.

 

If this meant dating Sam and keeping her to himself, so no filthy bug could come in and put their hands on her, then he’d hold her close, keep her sweetly, and be everything she’d ever need even if he himself would be just content to watch the way her split ends shimmer in her hazy bedroom lights.

 

There’s some things Danny can’t control, people who do things illogically and make a mess of everything. No matter how many times he warns some people they always tend to crawl back and try to stick their noses where they don’t belong. It’s maddening how much he can’t seem to make his world perfect for them to live in. Or at least, as perfect as he can make it for them. Even as he tries to take every burden, there always seems to be something he misses, something he can’t keep away and it just leads to more pain and suffering.

 

But he’s trying. He’ll always try. Danny will keep any suffering silent just to keep them happy and away from all the troubles in the world. Despite every hardship thrown at them, he’ll always be there to block the worst of it. Because no matter what, the world will always lead to one simple truth.

 

Danny will always be there to protect his family.


End file.
